User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 1: The Lancer and the Doctor
'''The Lancer and the Doctor '''is the first chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". I know, the title is bad, but it fits very well with the actual chapter. Enjoy. This going to be my second chapter to contain dialogue (the first being chapter 2 of The Legend of Harold Jenkins), so I hope that you like this new change. The Lancer and the Doctor After my trip to Thrace, me and Jack went to the bar, and we each got a drink. He asked me what happened while I was in Thrace, and I told him EVERYTHING. Doctor Plague: Sounds like a good time to me, Harold. Harold Jenkins: It was a good time. And please don't tell Lydia that I slept with my stepsister. Doctor Plague: Your secret's safe with me. Harold Jenkins: Thanks, Jackie Boy. Doctor Plague: I hate when you call me "Jackie Boy". Harold Jenkins: That's why I call you it. Did anything interesting happen while I was away? Doctor Plague: Nothing that you haven't seen before. Harold Jenkins: I have seen alot. How's Amelia? Doctor Plague: Aside from still being partially blind, she good. Harold Jenkins: If I ever see that god damn Ripper again, I'll cut his eye out. Doctor Plague: You're a good man, Harold. Harold Jenkins: You too. Jackie Boy. Doctor Plague: You son of bitch! Jack and I left the bar, and we each went to our homes. Lydia was waiting for me, and had made me some dinner. She made my favorite dinner, which is a good steak. Just like Jack, she asked me about my trip to Thrace, and I told her everything except that I slept with Elena. Lydia: Your life is very complicated, Harold. Harold Jenkins: Not everybody can have a simple life. Especially someone like me. Lydia: I think that you're too hard on yourself sometimes. Harold Jenkins: Sometimes my life is great, and sometimes my life is shite. Lydia laughed at my response. After dinner, it was getting late, so we both went to bed. The next morning, I met up with Jack, and asked him if their was some work for us to do. Doctor Plague: It depends on what kind of work you're talking about. There is always mercenary work, if that's the kind you're asking about. Harold Jenkins: I decided not to retire. I want to continue my life of adventure. Doctor Plague: Harold, your voice makes me happy. Harold Jenkins: Thanks, mate. People often comment on my accent, since most Yharnamites have never heard a Thracian accent before. Doctor Plague: I think that we should go on an adventure. Do you agree? Harold Jenkins: Sure. Let's go kick some arse. Where should we start? Doctor Plague: Let's go find some bandits. Harold Jenkins: Sounds good, Jackie Boy. Doctor Plague: GOD DAMMIT! Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1 of "The Redeemer". The next chapter is going to come out tomorrow, so stay tuned for that. Tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia *Harold's nickname for Doctor Plague, "Jackie Boy", is a reference to Chibs's nickname for Jax in Sons of Anarchy. *Harold's Scottish accent is very noticable in this chapter. Category:Blog posts